eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5362 (4 October 2016)
Synopsis Despite Honey’s reservations, Pam agrees to meet Diane at 7pm at Joanna’s Cafe. As the meeting draws near, Honey decides she has to stop Pam and appeals to Kathy for help. When Pam insists she wants to look Diane in the eye and tell her exactly what her son did the night he killed Paul, Kathy offers to go with her. As they wait for Diane to arrive, Pam tells Kathy that people like Simon don’t just become killers, there will be a story, something that went on at home. Hearing this, Kathy wonders if she was somehow responsible for Ben killing Heather. Diane arrives and returns Pam’s handkerchief. Pam shows Diane photos of Paul and asks Diane to tell her about Simon. Pam’s surprised to learn Simon had a happy, drama-free upbringing - there’s nothing that explains why he did what he did. Realising Diane feels guilty, Kathy reassures her that Simon’s a grown man and responsible for his own actions. Diane admits she’s ashamed of her son and is in no doubt he killed Paul. But Pam’s left horrified when Diane reveals that Simon isn’t going to plead guilty and that she won’t try and talk him into it – whatever he’s done, he’s still her son. Wouldn’t Pam do the same? Ian’s embarrassed whenever someone mentions Jane, sure everyone’s talking about her accident in the pub. Jane’s direct with Ian - last night all she wanted was a cuddle and to feel normal. She thinks all Ian sees when he looks at her is the chair. Ian denies it but quickly heads out to get fish and chips, to avoid having to talk further. At the chip shop, Ian admits to Billy that sometimes he feels like he’s looking after an old person. He asks Billy how he’d feel if it was Honey in Jane’s situation and is given food for thought when Billy insists he’d still love Honey – they’re best mates and that’s what sees you through in the long run. Ian dashes off, abandoning his fish and chips. Jane’s surprised when Ian announces they’re making a lasagne together – he can be her hands. As they cook, Ian admits the last few months have been hard. In the pub, there was a moment when they felt like them again and he was embarrassed by how it ended – it was like being punished for wishing they could have their old lives back. Jane insists she still wants to be Ian’s wife and he says he wants that too. Assisted by Ian, Jane chops some herbs and they have fun, working as a team, a couple, again and Jane even pinches Ian’s bottom. Whilst the lasagne’s cooking, they fall asleep on the sofa cuddled up together and decide to eat it for breakfast. Carmel’s itching to get into Masood’s house to measure up but the paperwork hasn’t gone through yet, so Kathy lends her a spare set of keys Masood left at the Beales’. Carmel asks Donna to cover for her on the market for a couple of days. Donna agrees, as long as Carmel pays her properly. Donna accompanies Carmel to Masood’s house. They crack open a bottle of non-alcoholic wine Masood’s left behind and Carmel pulls down the wall hanging in the sitting room. The two women discuss their love lives – Carmel admits she isn’t sure if she really liked Masood or whether he was just the first warm body for a while. Donna insists she’s not looking for a relationship, explaining she’s still getting used to the idea that she’s not going to be a mum. Seeing the lights on, Rob the estate agent rumbles Carmel and Donna and demands to know how they got into the house. After Carmel flirts with Rob he not only lets them carry on but also helps rearrange the furniture. Once he’s gone, Donna admonishes Carmel for not getting his number but Carmel insists this is a new start for her - she doesn’t want a man cluttering it up. Billy’s excited at the thought of being the manager Coker & Sons and is looking forward to giving up his shifts at the chip shop. When he hands his notice in, he’s surprised when a magnanimous Ian congratulates him on his new job. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes